Joey Henderson
"Pirate Force Blue!" Joey Henderson is Pirate Force Blue of the Pirate Force Rangers. He is Mark's first officer. Bio Joey was once a drafted member of the Armada's Imperial Special Forces. While training under the Armada, Joey was often forced to endure rigorous and abusive training. It was during this time that he also trained under Sid, his mentor and closest friend. Sid taught Joey many of the sword-fighting skills he used to great effect as Pirate Force Blue. When ordered to execute a group of captive children, he blatantly refused and attacked his superior officers, letting the children run away. Because of his insurrection, Joe was taken prisoner and outfitted with an electric collar that could keep track of his every move and would emit an electric shock that could kill him, should he try to remove it. He managed to escape though, with the help of Sid. Unfortunately, his friend was left behind. Once on the outside, he continued to fight through hordes of X-Borgs and Brusiers that came after him, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him. It was then that Mark first noticed Joe. Slowly becoming overwhelmed by his attackers, Joe wasn’t about to give up, though his end was just about imminent. Then Marvelous appeared, offering to help him fight the X-Borgs and Brusiers off. Realizing that Mark was a space pirate, Joey warned him that he would get no money for saving him… and that was when Mark told him that it wasn’t money he wanted. He wanted Joey. Pirate Force Blue In battle he duel-wields the High Seas Sabers. Often he positions himself in-between enemies so he can battle both at once. He likes to fight with one arm behind his back occasionally. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Buckle *High Seas Saber *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys Zords *Jet Zord Legendary Mode As a Pirate Force Ranger, Pirate Force Blue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 Blue Rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger *Blue Ranger **Power Lance Blue Ranger * Star Rod * Pegasus Nunchuks Blue Aquitar Ranger *Blue Aquitar Ranger **Aqutian Saber Zeo Ranger III - Blue *Zeo Ranger III Blue **Weapons ***Blue Power Axes ***Zeo Cannon Blue Turbo Ranger *Blue Turbo Ranger Blue Space Ranger *Blue Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Astro Axe ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Blue Galaxy Glider Galaxy Blue *Galaxy Blue **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Cosma Claw Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Blue Lightspeed Ranger **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Battle Booster Time Force Blue *Time Force Blue **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V2 ***Vortex Blaster Blue Wild Force Ranger *Blue Wild Force Ranger **Weapons ***Blue Shark Fighting Fins ***Jungle Sword Blue Wind Ranger *Blue Wind Ranger (male version) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Sonic Fin Blue Dino Ranger *Blue Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tricera Shield ***Z-Rex Blaster S.P.D. Blue Ranger *S.P.D. Blue Ranger **DeltaMax Striker Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger (male version) **Transformation Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff Blue Overdrive Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Vortex ***Double-O Zip Shooter ***Drill Blaster Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Tonfas Ranger Operator Series Blue *Ranger Operator Series Blue **Nitro Blaster **Turbo Cannon Samurai Blue *Samurai Blue **Power Disks ***Double Disk (given to him by Jayden Shiba) **Weapons ***Spin Sword Ultraforce Blue *Ultraforce Blue **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Shark Bowgun Ultra Megaforce Blue *Ultra Megaforce Blue **Weapons ***Ultra Sword Dino Charge Blue Ranger *Dino Charge Blue Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) Ranger 2 *Ranger 2 **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Platform Blaster Ninja Fury Blue Ranger *Ninja Fury Blue Ranger ** Ninja Blade Morpher ** Blue Ninja Star ** Ninja Star Strike * Ninja Blaster Other Colors Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger *Yellow Ranger **Power Daggers Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff Red Turbo Ranger *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword Red Wild Force Ranger *Red Wild Force Ranger Black Dino Ranger *Black Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Brachio Staff S.P.D. Omega Ranger *S.P.D. Omega Ranger S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger **Weapons ***Shadow Saber Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drill Blaster Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger **Weapons ***Rhino Morpher Ranger Operator Series Gold *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet Samurai Green *Samurai Green **Power Disks **Weapons ***Spin Sword Robo Knight *Robo Knight **Robo Blaster Ranger Key The Pirate Force Blue Ranger Key is Joey's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Pirate Force Blue. Whereas the keys of the 35 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the Pirate Force Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other Pirate Force Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Pirate Force Ranger bar an incapacitated Mark, Joey confronted and defeated the puppet Pirate Force Blue. Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Power Archetype Category:PR Intellectual Archetype